Deal With It
by nejiwedgie
Summary: Sakura is the tomboy with a sharp tongue and a twisted sense of humour. She can't seem to piece together why this bastard is paying any attention to her. Highschool fic.
1. Chapter 1

The sun beat down on my exposed face and arms.

I hate the heat. Jesus.

Oh, but don't get me wrong – I simply adore the heat in comparison to my hatred towards school.

As I pedal towards my personal hell on my two-wheeler, I think to myself: today's gonna be a shit day.

Why might you ask? Here's why: It's gonna be hot today. Hot as hell. As if I were literally burning in hell. The bus is on strike. Has been for months. Hence why my means of transport is my elementary-school-ridden bike. It's a Monday of the second week of school. And I actually get homework because "This is grade 12, people. No more slacking – your lives, your meaning of life really begins next year." I'm tired? My classes are badly distributed? My teachers bore me? I hate waking up in the morning? I'm lazy, I have no drive/want/will? Let's think of some more excuses.

I park my 'vehicle' in the bike racks and enter the building. The noise, the smell, the sight hit me like a wall. People are laughing, chit chatting, whining, acting stupid. Horse play, ahoy! My nostrils are crying from the breathtaking aroma of sweat, cheap perfume/cologne and rank lunches. As for what's in my line of vision, I want to gouge my eyes out. I hate all of these people. I hate everyone. Jeez.

I have 6 minutes to spare as I enter my first period class: art. I sit in the back, pull out my pencils and lean back in my chair, waiting for class to begin.

"Hey Sakura." Golden yellow flashes in my peripheral. "Hey Naruto." I replied in monotone.

"How's it going?" he continued (to my dismay).

"Oh you know, it's going." I said. "What do you need from my miserable life, my dear friend?"

"Oh Sakura," he flicked my arm. "I got the new Zelda game. Wanna come over tonight to play?"

I give off a sarcastic chuckle. "Oh Naruto, I pre-ordered it and it came in the mail yesterday. I already beat the first temple, you naïve, lost soul."

He gasped in a "masculine" tone, offended. "Thanks for inviting me over then, Sakura! I thought I'd shove it in your face that I got a game before you but uGH! Of course you got it first." He looked sad. What a fool.

"Say word. Zelda's a one player game anyways so if we got together to play, all you'd be doing is watching me play."

"So selfish." He shakes his head violently to emphasize his sarcasm. I stick out my tongue and he sits himself down in the chair beside me. We continue to chat about mindless things until our teacher tells us to "shut the hell up".

Second period was English. I have one of those English teachers who think they are all poetic and deep and speak like they are one with literature or some shit. To me, it sounds like they're on some never-ending ecstasy trip.

The bell for lunch sounds and I am on my way to my usual destination. I am sitting under one of the stairwells – pod C to be specific – with my closest friends: Shikamaru, Naruto and Ino (Not in any particular order cause Ino would decapitate me if it were). We ate our snacks, spoke about our days so far and tried to block out Ino's complaints about how she doesn't sit beside any attractive guys in any of her classes.

"I'm leaving now." I stood up.

"Jeez why do you not like being late Sakura, you nerd!"

"Kiss my ass, Ino. I strive for a good reputation in front of all of my teachers." I said with fake enthusiasm, my fists balled up to add to the show.

"Maybe you should think of coming in early one day. Maybe then your teachers will have a reason to bless you with attractive desk mates." Shikamaru playfully scolded in an annoyed voice.

"Oh my god! Shut up, Shika-fuck!"

"Aha! Shika-fuck!" Naruto let out a few more pig snorts – his way of laughing.

I mutter a "retards" under my breath and leave without saying or receiving a farewell.

I am walking down a packed hallway filled with people like me who don't like being late and the kids who just hang around even after the warning bell to seem like they don't give two shits. I spot the "popular" group and wish I took a different route. The group consisted of the majority of our school's cheerleaders and jocks; some of them had their own cliques but were still popular. The cheerleaders consisted of Karin (bitch skank ho), Ami (nice when not around Karin), Tayuya (some girl) and a few others that never left an impression on me. The jocks were Neji (hot, quiet, polite), Gaara (hot, antisocial, menacing), Kiba (loser, annoying, like Naruto), Sasuke (sexy, asshole, antisocial, bastard, player, douche, etc, etc.) and a few others that I don't give two shits about. The only couple in the group were Sasuke and Karin. He had his arm around her exposed waist (her love-handles hanging out, might I add). The rest were laughing at something that I predict to be stupid.

As I get closer, my heart rate speeds up a bit and I prepare myself for another one of my embarrassing moments.

"Nice shirt!" Karin's whiny voice travels through my eardrums.

I look up to see her and the rest of the group looking my way. She has her bitch face on (When is it off?).

I mumble a "thanks" and pick up my pace. As I clear the distance between us, I hear them laughing (at me) and various comments. "loser", "nerd", "butch", "why does she dress like a boy?", etc, etc.

Oh hell naw. They did not just make fun of my Soul Eater shirt. I am so pissed.

The rest of my day was uneventful. Writer's craft (we get to write stories) and Portfolio (where I get to put all my artwork together in a portfolio for university and job applications) are my last two courses.

I was walking my bike to the connecting sidewalk when I encountered the "populars" again. It was only Karin and Sasuke this time. Karin latched onto the bastard's arm and he smirked my way when Karin said "Oh look who it is."

"Of course, the little nerd who still watches anime rides a bike to school. Parents can't afford a car for you?" She giggled obnoxiously.

I rolled my eyes. "Kiss my ass." I strolled past the two, proud of myself for not faltering (and that my voice didn't crack).

"Aw, don't be like that! Bicycles are very coo-" she burst out in laughter before she got to finish her lame comeback.

I continued on. Biked home. Ended my day by not doing my homework and watching anime. Which is totally cool to still watch. Dumbass Karin.

**Okay ya idk what I just wrote but I'm fired up to write more!**

**Enjoy~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Anime is,"

"Anime is what?"

"Anime is fucking stupid!"

"SHUT UP KARIN!" I bolted in an upright position, my blanket falling to the floor.

"Wait, what?" The hell was I dreaming about? I slowly get out of my bed and walk over to the bathroom down the hall. I stare at myself in the mirror, sticking out my tongue and making faces.

"Sakura, today you're gonna have a good day. You know why? Hm, Sakura?" I point my index finger towards my reflection in the mirror and squint my eyes. "You know why you're gonna have a fucking good day today? Well, naïve Sakura… today's gonna be a good day because you're getting a ride to school oh ya!"

"What are you doing?" I jump at the familiar voice and see my mother's face in the mirror. She is not amused.

"Uh ya, you know…" I laugh nervously, looking at her through the mirror.

She sighs, shakes her head and turns to leave. "I think it's time we see a psychiatrist."

I stew my teeth. "Shut." "Up." I stretch out the phrase to let her know that I'm joking around cause you don't tell your mother to shut up. Especially if you're still living under her roof and you want a ride to school.

Well, today I get a ride because my mother has a day off from her job. She's a bank teller. He he. I know. A bank teller. And surprisingly she isn't unsatisfied with life. Damn, woman.

But I still have to walk my ass home. She has a hair appointment. Her greys are comin' in.

Once she's out of sight, I brush my teeth and empty my bladder. I finish getting ready and in no time, I'm sitting in the passenger seat waiting for my mom to finish adjusting the rear-view mirror.

"Your father will be home within the next few days. They cancelled their partnership so your dad lost a deal and he's not happy – don't be too negative please. He's upset that the business isn't going too well – cheer him up." She turned her keys in the ignition and shifted the gear to 'drive'.

"Yes mother." She signalled and reversed out of our driveway quite roughly – she's an aggressive driver – and we were on our way to my favourite place on earth. "Yes indeed, daughter." She replied, mimicking my sarcastic tone.

Neither of us spoke for the remainder of our little journey.

She pulled up to the curb and turned her head in my direction. "Have a nice day."

"You know I wont." She laughed and accelerated out of my school's parking lot as soon as I slammed the passenger door shut. Readjusting the strap of my bag on my right shoulder, I walked towards the entrance and soon, I was sitting in my seat, chatting with Naruto and waiting for our teacher to arrive.

I had art with Naruto and English with Shikamaru. I assumed that my day was pretty uneventful due to the fact that I had no classes with Ino. To be honest, it was nice not having the obnoxious blonde in any of my other classes – I get enough of her at lunch. As I sat in my seat in the back of the writer's craft classroom, I realized something. Neji and Ami were in this class. This was a shock to me since I'm pretty observant and most definitely not oblivious to my surroundings. Despite them being part of the same clique, they, however, didn't sit beside each other. They probably didn't click well. Ami was loud and animated whereas Hyuuga was pretty quiet and had a more refined sense of humour. I don't think I've ever seen him laugh. A few smirks here and there but never a laugh or genuine smile. I knew Neji was smart – a genius if anything. But Ami? I always thought of her as a ditz. What was she doing in a university level course for writing, no less? She giggled obnoxiously. "Oh Zaku." She cooed to some jock. Now I see why she was here. Isn't Zaku pretty dumb too? Ugh god. I will never understand these people.

Neji sat in the back but on the opposite side of the room as me. Ami was in the dead centre flirting with the spiky haired boy.

I sat with Hinata in this class. She was Neji's cousin. He's extremely over protective of her so he's constantly looking over at her (us) and it makes me kind of nervous that someone could be looking at me (Neji no less) at any time. What if I unconsciously pick my nose or do something else embarrassing? I tend to get all self conscious like this around attractive people. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" The girl practically whispered.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it." Our teacher walked in and class begun.

In portfolio, we did some sketches and listened to Kakashi-sensei's lecture about organization. He was also my art teacher. Kakashi-sensei, the arty fellow. Oh ho ho, he was one attractive teacher. All male artists are attractive, okay?

Within an hour, I was hustlin' and bustlin' through the packed hallways of Konoha High, attempting to make my leave. Squeezing through any gap I could find, I reached a more empty area of the hallway.

"Jesus." I mumbled to myself. Someone bumped into me, making me drop my shit on the floor. I looked behind and saw that it was a group of niners pushing and shoving, having a "fight".

"Retards." I bent over to grab my things and when all of which were in my arms, I noticed a pair of dirty, old converse – black to be specific – in my line of vision. I also noticed that my novel study book for English was missing. With an annoyed sigh, I look up to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha examining my book.

I stand up, hastily shove my things into my bag and drop said bag to the floor.

"I'd like my book back." Without even lifting his head, he briefly shifted his gaze over to me and just as fast as it happened, he was back to scanning the back cover of my book.

"Uchiha."

"I heard this was a good book." I took note that his voice was deeper and much more masculine than that of my dad's.

"It is. So far." He flipped the book over in his hand to admire the cover art. His bangs acted as a curtain, dangling over his face and covering his smouldering eyes. He needed a haircut. Don't get me wrong – I like my men with longer hair but this is too long. This is the panhandler hairstyle – unable to afford a haircut or a pair of scissors. The only difference is that Sasuke's hair was actually clean and washed, free of grease or oil. Unlike my scalp at the current moment. I needed to bathe.

He swung his arm in my direction, book in hand. I slightly jumped, startled from being deep in thought.

He raised an eyebrow and I returned the gesture. Grabbing the book from his hand – avoiding physical contact, mind you – I reached for my bag on the floor and walked past him. My arm brushed against his and I got a whiff of his musky scent. This was a rugged scent. And I like my men rugged.

Just as I increased our distance, I heard a "See ya, Haruno." and as I turned to see if he actually just said that, he was making his way around the corner, soon out of my sight.

Three questions occupied my mind at that moment.

One was: Sasuke Uchiha knows my name?

The other: Why wasn't he with Karin?

And most importantly: Why was he talking to me, Sakura Haruno, anime/video game nerd? And he plans on "seeing me" again?

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shut up, Sakura." Tenten drawled in annoyance.

"Say word, though. University is pointless. Especially for us art students."

"I don't care."

"The only reason why I'm going is to build up my portfolio and make some connections, you know?"

"I really don't care."

"But ya, I don't think I'd actually make any connections. I'm not what you would call the most social person."

"Coming from the girl who wont shut up!"

"Jeez Tenten. How rude. I," I placed my palm on my chest, "am offended." I flipped my hair dramatically. She rolled her eyes and continued sketching. Well then. Last time I try to keep up a conversation.

The bell rang. "See ya, Sakura." She was out the door within seconds while I, on the other hand, had yet to process the bell actually sounding and what that meant for me. Time to go home!

I made my way out the door and passed by a row of lockers. I hadn't seen Sasuke all day. He did say he'd "see me later", right? Ugh, it was just common courtesy. Do you really think you'd get to see never mind converse with him again? You're blessed enough having that memory.

Why are you so caught up on Uchiha anyways? He's an asshole. Stop being so shallow, Sakura. A shrill voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey nerd-girl." Karin giggled and readjusted her spectacles. You know how the geeks do it with their index finger and push up the part on the bridge of their nose. Ya, I think she's the nerd in this situation. She even had those thick-framed glasses – probably trying to pull off the "hipster" look, which she was failing miserably at.

I sighed. "What do you want from my life, ho?"

She gasped. "Now now. I was just being friendly. No need to be so rude and call me such a name!" She replied, dramatizing her enthusiasm.

"What do you need?" I said through my teeth.

"Oh nothing, just making conversation. You know, maybe you should stop reading so many books and actually talk to people." She finished off her "speech" with her trademark giggle.

"I don't even read that much and I do talk to people. What's wrong with reading anyways? By the looks of your eyewear, it seems as though you partake in this activity quite heavily."

"What? How does it look like I read a lot? I don't look like a nerd. Like you! And everything's wrong with reading! Ugh, what's the point? Live life having fun not sitting home all day reading about someone else's life."

She had a point there. But I wouldn't let her have it.

"Reading is great in moderation. You know, time to escape from your own life when it gets boring and to build up some knowledge and vocab while you're at it. If you actually didn't think of it as a chore or as something "nerd's" do, you'd actually enjoy it."

"Ugh whatever." Great comeback. She looked over my shoulder and her eyes lit up. "Oh my god, Sasuke-kun!" She started waving her hand furiously, motioning him to come over.

I sighed, for the nth time that day and turned around to walk away. As I made my leave, Sasuke and I made eye contact. It wasn't one of those awkward moments when you meet gazes with some random person you don't know. You'd instantly look away and continue with your business, pretending nothing of the sort happened.

This was one of those moments where your eyes were locked and you couldn't seem to bring yourself to look away. Neither of you would break eye contact until you were no longer in front of each other. Thus making it physically impossible to continue said eye contact unless you turned your head. Which I, nor Uchiha, would do.

He brushed past me muttering an "I love reading." in his raspy voice. His masculine scent travelled through my nostrils for the second time this week. The man smelled good. His scent was perfect.

Wait a second. He was listening to our conversation. Motherfucker. Why do the attractive guys always listen to me rambling on about the nerdiest things? And I was bashing on his girlfriend, no less. I shake my head, annoyed at my luck and make my way out of the building.

It was Saturday and I was at some deli with Ino.

"Like, I can't believe she admitted to it to." She swirled her straw around in her can of diet coke. "What a whore."

"Well, it is her boyfriend." Apparently, some girl in our school gave her boyfriend a blowjob while he played video games. Ya, that's right. And the man went around telling all his friends claiming, "It was hard focusing, man."

"Ugh, I would never. All your focus has gotta be on me and me only." We both chuckled.

"Well, if my man asked me to do that, I'd beat his ass." I took a bite of my specialty sandwich and chewed with disgust. "Or tell him that he could eat _me_ out while I play video games instead." Ino snorted out some diet coke and we laughed till it hurt.

Ino sighed and wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. It was nice that we were having a good time and that Ino was laughing. She seemed distant lately. I was surprised that she invited me to go to the deli in the first place. At first, we talked about boys and she was acting distant again after I mentioned my encounters with Sasuke. Maybe she likes him. Hell, Ino doesn't like guys. She lusts after and hooks up them then they never speak again (unless they have a booty call). I don't think I should worry about it too much.

Soon it was Monday and I was half asleep throughout the whole day. I hate Mondays. And Tuesdays. And Wednesdays. And any day that involves waking up early, going to school or both.

I was making my way to our staircase for lunch when I spotted Sasuke leaning against a locker, looking my way. I assumed I was just in his line of vision but was proven wrong when he pushed himself off the locker and started walking towards me. I stopped walking when he stood right in front of me. He had a book in his hands.

"Did you finish your English book yet?" I shook my head, no.

"So when you _are_ finished," He held out the book to me, "read this. You'll like it if you like the book you're currently reading."

I just stood there, not making a move to take the book because I was in pure shock. Is Sasuke Uchiha making conversation? With me? And offering me something?

He waved the book around, hoping that would cue me to take the damn thing. He probably didn't want people to see that he was being nice. I took the paperback to humour him. To kill a Mockingbird. I already read it.

"It has the same style of writing and similar theme and conflict and ya..." He trailed off.

"Uh," I stammered, "thanks." He nodded and walked off. I mindlessly stood in the middle of the hall staring at the novel in my hands. Why didn't I tell him that I already read it? Its not like he'd be disappointed or anything.

After what seemed like hours, which was really only a minute and forty-something seconds, I made my way to meet the guys for lunch. I was greeted with a "why are you so late?" and proceeded to have a conversation about shitty shoujo manga with Shikamaru.

That night, I dreamt of Sasuke and I reading classic literature together in a makeshift canoe on the shoreline of some lake. When I woke up, I realized that Sasuke and I had bonded. Through books.

At school that day, I don't know if what happened should be considered good or bad. Sasuke transferred to my writer's craft class. And Hinata was absent that day. And when the teacher said he could sit wherever he wanted, he ignored Ami's flirting and Neji's wordless salutation and he sat next to me where Hinata would sit. There were four other empty desks. One of which was fairly close to his comrade, Hyuuga. But he sat beside me. Me. Sweet Jesus.

Our teacher instructed us to work on our mid-term assignments. Write a short story with a tragic theme and an ending your readers wouldn't expect. I had my introduction with the setting and protagonist down, coming up with ideas as I went. My plot was a bit iffy, though. I still had yet to decide on what the damn conflict would be. What should this unimaginable ending be, hm?

"So did you start it yet?" His sudden question startled me, making my breath hitch. I looked up to see him looking at me with a careless expression and I set my pen down on the desk.

"Uh, what? Start what?"

"The book I gave you."

"Oh right." I decided to not make up some bullshit, "I already read it. You know, before you gave me the book. You were just, you know, too quick to leave for me to tell you that." Stop saying 'you know' so much, you moron.

He nodded his head. "Okay. Can I get it back then?" I returned the gesture and bent down to the side of my desk where my bag was lying on the floor. I fished for the book and handed it over to him.

He nodded again and we didn't speak for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, signally next period, I grabbed my things and bolted out the door without even looking at or saying a farewell to my desk mate. I didn't want him to think I was obsessed with him or something. I don't know why I say such stupid things in front of him. He probably thinks I'm retarded.

I was strolling past the school parking lot when Karin and Ami confronted me. They both had their 'bitch' faces on and seemed like they had something interesting to say to me.

"Well look who it is." Karin drawled out in her whiny voice.

Ami giggled obnoxiously. "Hi nerd." I didn't think it was possible but Ami is even more fake than Karin. They were like carbon copies, clones – trying to make my life miserable through verbal/emotional abuse.

I just looked at them, my gaze shifting between the two.

"Why are you always alone when I see you? Don't have any friends?" The two clones laughed their trademark [fake] laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe cause when you do see me, I'm on my way to see my friends. And anyways, who cares? I'm not dependant on other people like you are. I'm not afraid to look like a loner."

"Says the loner." Ami conjures up the most riveting comebacks. Better than Karin, herself.

Karin looks past me and her expression becomes more hostile. Her body stiffens and her eyes give off a sense of hurt and remorse. I look back to see Sasuke making his way to his car. So that's why I never see the two together anymore. They probably broke it off. I wonder why. Literally, I'm not being a sarcastic bitch.

Maybe she cheated on him. Or vice versa. Or Uchiha finally realized how annoying she is.

Ami seemed to notice him, as well. I take the opportunity to leave while they're silent and not paying attention to me. I make it home and take a shower to replay everything odd that happened to me today. My life has definitely taken a different route than I expected.

**I hope you guys enjoyed all the pointless dialogue. Thanks again for the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke up that morning, I felt like shit. I had a slight headache and my ears were popping. Nonetheless, I had an English test and two assignments to hand in so I had to suck it up and go to school.

I made it through art and English without having to socialize much on account of Naruto not showing up – he had basketball practise (during class, lucky ass) – and the test, which took up the entire period. And of course, I bombed that test due to me not reading the entirety of Othello and not knowing why Iago was so infatuated with Desdemona or anything for that matter.

"Sakura." Shikamaru's stomach vibrated as he said my name. I was resting my head on said body part because I felt like I was going to die and he was already lying down. Lazy Shikamaru! It was lunch, by the way.

"Hm?"

"Your head is hard."

"Deal with it." He sighed and proceeded to poke my temple repeatedly.

"The hell are you doing?"

"Dealing with it." Oh Shikamaru.

Dragging myself to Writer's Craft, I saw Karin and Ami chatting up a storm with all the jocks in the "popular" group. Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

As I entered the classroom, I saw Sasuke slouching in his chair listening to his ipod. Two other kids occupied the class. One girl who was like me, an "in-between". Not quite a loser but definitely not a "popular". I knew her since grade six, I believe. Her name was Yugao and her hair was an unnatural purple. She started dying it in grade eight. The other kid was some nerd that I had a class with in grade nine. I don't remember his name. I think it starts with a G.

When Sasuke heard my shoes scuffing at the front of the room, he looked up in my direction and gave me a greeting nod. I returned the gesture and walked over to my seat. Plopping down beside him, he looked over to me. "You look tired."

"I am." He looked back down to his musical device and switched songs.

"What type of music do you listen to?" I was curious, okay.

He looked back up to me. "Mostly hardcore and metal."

I nodded and gave a weak smile. "Ya me too. I mostly listen to punk and grunge. Oh and classic rock. Can't beat rock n' roll."

He gave me a genuine, toothless smile – which I never saw from him before. "Favourite band?"

"Ugh, so difficult," I looked up to the ceiling and furrowed my brows, "I'd have to say Nirvana. But I'm really into Billy Talent, AC/DC and Led Zeppelin at the current moment."

"You just listed some of my favourite bands." His smile broadened, some teeth now exposed. "A Day to Remember is my current obsession."

"I love ADTR. I saw them live twice. I think two years ago and then just a couple months ago at Warped." My voice got more enthusiastic.

"I was at Warped too. Surprised I didn't see ya there. Your hair _is _pretty noticeable." I assumed that he was the type to be in the mosh pit. I don't know, it's a man thing. They think they're tough enough to handle it.

"Ha well, I was mostly in the back or right at barricade. Warped Tour pits are too crazy for me. And I'm pretty small so it'd be a surprise if you did see me there."

"I'm never in the pit either. I hate it when someone gets all up in my personal space." Learnin' something new everyday.

"Ya, same. It's like rape in the pit. Clothing rape." He chuckled at my lame pun.

"I always try to get to fucking barricade but I'm never early enough. What's it like at the front? Must be the best being so close up to the band and no one to block your view."

"Eh, it's not that great. There's still that gap between the stage and the gate and you gotta be extra careful with watching out for the crowd surfers. Some girl kicked me in the face once." He snorted. "Yo man, she was crowd surfin' it up and her foot got acquainted with my face. Dumb bitch, fell over the barricade and the guard didn't catch her in time." He laughed. "I'm glad she fell on her ass. I'm still pissed. Ugh."

"So you're the type to hold a grudge?"

I nodded. "It would seem so."

Our conversation – which might I add was going pretty well – ended with the bell and our teacher walking in claiming that we all belonged in a zoo. I didn't even notice the other people walking in; the entire class was full for the most part.

I left class actually saying, "see ya". He said the same and I was content for the rest of the day until I noticed my headache. It was getting worse.

The next morning, it felt like someone drilled a hole through the back of my head. There was an intense pounding at said area and a mild pulsating beat behind my eyes. I felt like throwing up. My head was spinning.

After a struggle to inform my mother of my condition and a plea to call the school of my absence, I was lying in my bed, trying to fall asleep.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Fuck you.

Whoever made me sick.

I was like this for the rest of the week, feeling slightly better on Friday. This meant I would be back on my feet by Monday and will be able to return to learning about pointless things. I missed three days of school. The two blondes and Shikamaru texted me, asking where I was to which I replied "Sick. Leave me alone. C ya l8er." Ino and Naruto of course not getting the message, asked if I was alright, what kind of sickness I had and other bullshit. Shikamaru replied with "ok" making him my favourite best friend. He understood me the most.

I wonder if Sasuke noticed if I was gone. I sighed.

Monday came and I was ready for action. I arrived at school, made it through my first two period classes, caught up on what I had missed so far and had an admittedly boring lunch. Ino was acting extra that day and spent our entire lunch time holding me and stroking my hair saying, "It's alright, Sakura-baby. You will feel better soon." I already felt better. What a blondie.

I walked into third period hesitantly. I was nervous to see if Sasuke would completely ignore me or ask where I had been.

He was there along with a few other students and looked up once I entered. He kept looking at me until I sat down beside him. I dropped my bag at my feet.

"Where were you?" Hallelujah.

"I was sick."

He continued to look at me. Hiding his concern? He said nothing.

"Headache. Nausea. The works."

"So you're better now? Not contagious?" He said the last bit sarcastically.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Yes sir. I gagged out my illness. Don't you worry."

He mimicked me – rolled his eyes then sighed. Class began and we got a new assignment.

Oh joy.

I was running a bit later than usual on my way out of school. I made a huge mess with some paint in portfolio in which most of my desk, a good chunk of the floor, my entire canvas and myself were covered in shitty blue tempera paint. Tempera was the cheap liquidy paint that our school could only afford. I preferred acrylic. Well anyways, I had to clean up the school property I had "defaced", throw out my canvas and bring my smock home to wash. I was virtually free of paint except for my shoes (thank god I wore my old pair today!) and a few splotches here and there on my arms. Tenten laughed at me and didn't even offer to help clean up. _What a bitch_.

I walked out of the building 10 minutes after the dismissal bell and it was still pretty packed outside.

I was headed towards the sidewalk when I felt something brush against my arm and inhaled a familiar masculine scent. I turned to see Sasuke looking down at me. He was a good six feet, I wan only 5'1. His hair was spiked up today but it didn't look hard or caked with gel. It looked soft. He probably used some salon-grade hair wax. His family _is _loaded.

He brought his hand up to my face and grazed his fingers across the apple of my left cheek. I think I'm going into cardiac arrest. He took his hand back.

"You have paint on your face." Oh.

Shit.

I frantically rubbed at the area of my face that he touched, spat on my hand and continued to rub at said area. "Oh uh," I stammered, "I had a little accident in art today."

Realizing how unladylike I was being, my actions increased in speed and I could feel my face turning red. Why does my face have to get all hot when I'm nervous?

He chuckled – laughing at my misfortune – and smirked. That bastard did not just smirk at me.

I finished cleaning up my cheek and brought my hand down to my side. My cheek was probably all red from the irritation I just caused it.

"On your way home?"

I nodded, peeved that he had such audacity. Ugh.

"I'll drive you."

"That's alright. I wanna walk, you know, burn off all the calories I gained today." By the end of my sentence, he "cut me off" by grabbing my arm and dragging me to his car. It was sleek and black. Some new BMW model. I'm not that good with cars despite my tomboyish nature.

He opened the passenger door for me and signalled me to go in with a wave of his hand when I just stood there. With an annoyed sigh, I got inside and began to fumble with the seat belt after he shut the door.

He got in, put on his own seat belt and put his keys in the ignition. Turning the engine on, he checked all three mirrors and looked over at me – most likely to see if my seat belt was secure. He positioned the gearshift to 'drive' and sped out of the school parking lot.

He _was_ a speeder and made sharp turns but he was a smooth driver, all in all. He had good control but he was like any teenage boy – going over the limit and "drifting" to show off. He drove a little too fast for my liking, but hey, he was a better driver than my mom.

I had my full G license but since I didn't have my own car, I barely got to drive. My mom didn't like me driving her car because "I might destroy it and we don't have enough money to replace it" or "she didn't want me burning gas. It's so expensive, nowadays".

The car stopped at the first intersection near the school.

"Where do you live?" Oh right. He needed to know the destination.

"88 Arbourview Drive. It's after the Major Mack and Keele intersection."

He nodded. "I know where it is."

The rest of the ride was silent with the exception of me clearing my throat repeatedly and the sound of his hands sliding against the steering wheel. My hands were shaking a bit from being nervous – I'm always nervous around him on account of me being a retard. He better not notice my fidgeting hands.

We arrived at my house and he parked reverse in my driveway. I unbuckled my seat belt and put my bag on my lap.

"Uh, ya thanks for the ride." He nodded.

I got out of the expensive vehicle and walked up the steps to my porch. I heard him drive away when I got the door unlocked and started to walk inside. I looked off into the distance, watching the black car speed off in the street.

As I closed my front door, I realized my life has turned into one big cliché. Dear god.

I hopped up the steps to my bathroom to see if I actually got all the paint off. And of course, I didn't. Nonetheless, I got all the paint off my cheek. I just didn't catch the splatters on my nose and chin. That bastard.

**Hope you guys like it so far! If you don't – according to Sakura's words of wisdom – you can kiss my ass c:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My dad finally came home. He was expected to come home an entire week ago but he claimed that he had miscalculated his time and that he made another business partner. I'm sure.

My dad always did this. He'd claim that he'd come home on a certain date but he'd be at least two days late.

My mom was worried of course but I consoled her, re-explaining to her that this happens all the time when the front door clicked open and two heavy feet stomped on the mat.

My mom jumped up from the couch and sped to the door, me following.

"Yuri, why're you so late! Why didn't you call yesterday to tell us that you'd be home tonight!" My mom rushed over to him for a hug and reuniting kiss.

"Sorry, honey. I was just so caught up in business." He looked in my direction with a goofy grin on his face, "Hey Sak."

I sighed with a playful smile on my face. "Hey Dad."

"So how's the business? Did you make any deals?" My mom's concern was more than evident.

"Not any secure contracts yet but I seem to have made some new friends." He winked. My dad was an up-and-runnning architect. His preference; urban infrastructure and landscaping. He and I both loved the city. He was hoping to live there all his life but my mom thought it'd be best to raise a child in the suburbs so they moved here after they got married.

Just my luck. Once it's my turn to leave, I'm moving to the city and I ain't having no kids. This type of life my mom is leading is not for me. I want to go places, travel, bring something to the world. I don't want to be tied down with children or anybody for that matter. I wouldn't mind getting a dog though. Most likely a Husky.

I want to create art not be a damn housewife!

Well anyways. We had a family dinner at the table for the first time in a while. My mom made some noodle type dish with not enough soy sauce or sesame seeds. The woman needs to learn how to spice her foods and to add some damn flavour.

I told her this and she told me to cook my own damn food if I didn't like hers. Okay then. No more constructive criticism for you, _mommy._

Sasuke didn't show up that day. I sat all alone in writer's craft pretending to work on my assignment.

Hinata was no longer my desk mate; she sat beside her cousin now. Neji told her to sit there when he realized Sasuke took her spot. Hey, it was easier for him to keep an eye on her and I think she was scared of me anyways. I still say hi to her whenever I see her – since I'm such a nice person – and she'd respond quietly every time. The girl was too shy for her own good.

He did show up the following day to which our only conversation consisted of me awkwardly asking for synonyms when I couldn't think of anything. He replied with asking me if I thought he was a thesaurus. I just wanted to make conversation. And get some help with my poor vocabulary. Jeez.

That day, it was after school when I heard everyone and everybody gossiping about some tussle between the Uchiha and the skank outside at the front gates.

The curious person that I am leads me to said area.

At first, I saw a jumble of people crowding around something – the lovers' quarrel. As I moved forward, I could see the two between a gap of teenage bodies. Sasuke was just standing there, with a neutral face, his hands in his pockets, looking indifferent. Karin, on the other hand, was red in the face, leaning forward towards Sasuke and her fists balled up.

"Like what is wrong with you anyways?" She screeched in his face.

He didn't respond, no change in facial expression. He looked annoyed. I would be too.

"I'm fucking perfect!" She motioned her hands across her body, "I'm hot, I'm pretty, I'm fun and I don't follow the rules! Why would you want to break up with this?" She waved her arms around her body again.

"We're over. It doesn't matter why." He responded in monotone.

"It's not over until I say so!" He rolled his eyes, "Why? Tell me fucking why! Is there someone else!"

I swear after she said that, he glanced at me. I swear. Did he know I was observing this little tiff he was having with his delusional ex-girlfriend? I hope not.

"You're annoying."

"Uh!" She grunted in the whiniest voice I've ever had the pleasure of hearing. "We're perfect together Sasuke-kun! We're both popular!" She started tearing up. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I already said we're over." He started to walk away towards his car. "Don't leave me!" She screamed after him.

After he got into his car, slammed the door shut and sped away, Karin turned around – now walking in my direction – trying to hide her face from the sniggering audience.

I heard her mumble a "So embarrassing".

Once she saw me, she sped up and bumped into my arm (or from my eyes – body checked me) as she walked by. Ha. You no longer have something to rub in my face, ho. No more attractive boyfriend for you!

I walked home that day with enthusiasm in my step. I probably looked high from the ongoing vehicles on the road.

The next day, Sasuke came late to class. Maybe avoiding a conversation with me? We were instructed to work on some hand out when I took the plunge to talk to him.

"So why weren't you here the other day?"

He just shrugged.

"You can't use the 'sick' excuse cause I saw you yesterday after school having a little tiff with your, uh, you know."

He looked at me. Eyes expressionless.

"I had an appointment, you know, for my teeth." Was he mocking me? He bared his teeth and pointed to such, now newly whitened.

"Oh."

He smiled at me. "Did you enjoy the tiff?" He said jokingly.

I laughed and he continued to smile at me.

The teacher started off her lecture and I was soon not paying attention, thinking about nothing in particular.

Sasuke has a nice smile. I've never seen him smile, from the day that I met him of course until now. Even in the halls or in class, he's always wearing such a serious expression. Why does he always smile at me/with me then?

Son of a bitch. Why am I so… giddy?

It was Saturday and I was walking around walmart looking for some candy. After grabbing way too much for my own good, I turned around the corner of one of the aisles and came into contact with another person. Dropping my candy to the floor and breathing in a familiar scent, my face was now a millimetre away from some guy's black t-shirt clad chest.

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry, sir." I looked up to see a smirking Uchiha. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Oh, it's you." My guilt now presently gone, I dropped down to the floor to grab my bounty.

"You are so clumsy." He bent down to help me pick up my not yet purchased items. "It seems that I always have to help you pick up your shit. Hm. Is this a little ploy to get me to be nice so you can blackmail me?" He gave me one of his lopsided grins and handed me the sour patch packet.

"Oh you know it." We both stood up. "I only live to blackmail you, Uchiha."

"Why so much candy?"

"I like candy." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Clearly."

"What are you here for?"

"Gum."

"Ah."

"Wanna help me choose a flavour?"

I swatted my free hand. "Oh sure."

We then proceeded to scan the huge rack of various gum brands to which he chose an excel spearmint and to which I chose some mints. To which.

We both finished purchasing our items (separately) and we were walking out of the store.

"Did you drive here?"

I shook my head. "Bus."

"I'll drive you home then."

"No it's fine-"

"No, I'll drive you. You wont have to pay for bus fare."

"Actually, yeah. Drive me, I don't wanna pay double bus fare."

He shook his head with a laugh and we both entered his car.

"Do you want me to take you home or…"

"Or?"

"Go somewhere else? Hang out?"

I smiled. "Where would we hang?"

He shrugged. "I know this used book store in the city. I think you'd love it. I need to go there anyways."

"Oh hell yes, let's go!" He chuckled and turned his key in the ignition.

"Okay so I can classify you as my friend, right Sasuke?"

"Yeah." He laughed again (at my stupidity, of course).

"That's cray. I'm friends with a popular" I said 'popular' in a nasally voice and air quoted.

"Oh please."

"Oh you."

"Oh shut up."

"I wish I could. I mean, Oh I wish I could."

He laughed again and we continued to laugh at each other's stupid comments throughout the rest of the ride to the used book store – which I was really excited for.

Sorry for this chapter being later than usual or whatever. I have a life to live okay ya HOPE U LIKED IT~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Continuation…

_A screeching noise behind my door._

_A bird, perhaps, at my chamber door._

_An annoying screech, forevermore._

_Shut the hell up you fucking whore._

"What the hell is this?"

"My poem."

"How is this a poem?"

"It's my Poe spoof."

"Jesus Christ." Tenten shook her head. "You're such a loser."

I snatched my rough copy out of her hands. "What. Ever." I said in a whiney airheaded voice.

The bell rang, we bid our farewells and made our way out of the hellhole that is school. I needed to go to my locker for the first time in a while. I usually carry all my shit in my bag but yesterday I was being lazy and didn't want to carry the majority of my class work home.

I was putting my last remaining book (the one I recently purchased with Sasuke at the old vintage bookstore~!) in my bag when I was approached by a rather snippy little Ino. She wasn't in a great mood today.

"So wanna go to Starbucks now?"

"Can't. Got plans to pick up some concert tickets."

"I'll come with."

I paused and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm going with Sasuke…" I paused again.

I didn't think it was possible, but her face got angrier than her fuming expression at lunch.

"Okay and?" Her voice gaining more and more bitchyness as she spoke. "We never hang out anymore and you're always with _Sasuke._" She said his name in annoyance.

I raised my hands in defence. "Whoa. Calm down, he asks me to hang. I can't just say no. If we made plans in advance, I have a legit reason to decline and hang with you."

"But you'd still hang with him and not just us? What about me?"

"Of course I'd still hang with him, he's my friend, we enjoy each other's company. But of course I'll still hang out with you guys and _you Ino._ You're my best friend."

"Well it seems like you're not lately."

"How so?" I'm starting to get pissed.

"You're always with _him. _A "popular", the people you always make fun of. Now you're hanging with one of them!"

"So?" My voice starting to get higher, "You're one of them!"

"Exactly, that's why our little group works. We're all different and click well with our differences. Stop trying to be someone else, Sakura. Shikamaru's the lazy genius, Naruto's the annoying dunce, _I'm _the popular beauty and you're – "

"The ugly nerd?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes it was and you know it was!" I slammed my locker door shut. "So what if I'm actually making other friends? And with a "popular" person, no less? You should be fucking happy for me! What? Are you afraid I might steal your fucking pathetic position as 'popular bitch'?" I was practically screaming at her, some of my saliva happened to fly in the air.

She gasped. "You did not just fucking say that. I'm just worried that you're pushing us away! Why're you getting so defensive? Jesus Christ. You realize Sasuke is only talking to you and pretending to be your friend to get back at his ex? You know Karin hates you. He's just trying to further piss her off."

I was speechless. I could feel my face was bright red and my ears were steaming, pulsing. I had so much anger in me that I didn't know how to displace it.

I could see Ino wanted to take back what she said because her eyebrows suddenly knitted together and her mouth kept opening and closing trying to find a way to apologize – which was know meaningless.

I could feel a tear pricking at the corner of my left eye and abruptly turned around and speed walked to the closest exit. A small crowd had formed; they stared at me in shock, worry or amusement. It seemed they enjoyed seeing two best friends having a heated argument.

I heard a "wait, Sakura" from my supposed best friend but ignored it.

I was two houses away from my home when the tears could not be controlled anymore.

I hated Ino for what she said. How could she be so heartless, how could she be such a bitch? To her best friend, no less. I hate what she said, what she did, what she implied but I couldn't bring myself to hate her. I love her. But she just hurt me so much. How can I still love her, see her as my best friend?

She could be a real bitch at times, but this was too much. She was never this genuinely rude to me. How could she say such offensive things about her closest friends?

I can't believe I'm crying.

I haven't cried since… fifth grade? When Naruto pushed me in the mud at recess. Everyone laughed. My favourite power puff girls shirt ruined. But he helped me clean up and apologized too many times to count. That's how we became friends.

How did Ino and I become friends? Third grade I think it was. I let her borrow my crayons and gave her my magenta marker on account of me not liking such an obnoxious and girly colour. She gave me the biggest hug I had ever received at such a young age – squeezing me to the point at which I was unable to breathe – and claimed that we would be best friends forever.

I guess forever doesn't really last that long.

Oh crap, Sasuke. We had plans right after school and it was already 32 minutes after dismissal.

Hey, sorry I completely forgot we had plans. Can u get the tickets on ur own? Again, really sorry :~(

**Ya it's fine but I could just pick u up from ur house?**

Uh, I'm not really up to it, kinda upset/pissed/tired

**U Ok?**

Ya I'm fineK C ya laterSorryDon't worry about it

I put my phone away, glad that he understood me like Shikamaru did. He's giving me my space.

I then spent the remainder of my evening crying about Ino's insensitivity and bitchy remarks and wondering how our friendship would suffice. I composed myself for dinner with the 'rents and continued to sulk and let them damn leaky tears fall into my pillow. Like one of those sappy crappy poppy songs on the radio. Oh god, I need a life.

The next day, I ate lunch outside at the back of the school, alone. I wanted to be alone anyways. I listened to some Foo Fighters, sitting on the pavement with my back against the exterior of the school. It was virtually deserted with a niner here and there so I didn't feel uncomfortable drinking my soup out of my kindergarten thermos.

Ino probably expects me to eat lunch with Sasuke now. But hell to the no would I do that. He hangs out with the "populars" again despite the infamous "break up". When I see the two together in the same group, they just ignore each other. But they're civil. Karin, of course, still gives him lingering looks and is obviously trying to seem less annoying and more attractive so they could get back together.

Both Shikamaru and Naruto texted me asking where I was, claiming that Ino didn't know. And that she looked really depressed.

Serves her right. Feel the hurt that I am feeling! –insert maniacal laughter here-

I told Naruto I didn't feel good. I texted Shika that if Ino wanted to talk about it, he would know the details. He would catch on. Naruto wouldn't. Hopefully Shikamaru will explain to him.

In writer's craft, I barely kept up a conversation with the Uchiha. I hope he took it as me still being upset about the other day and that I'm not avoiding/ignoring him. In a way, Ino's words are kind of guiding me through the day.

I want to prove to her that I don't always hang with Sasuke. Even though she won't be there to witness it. The only difference is that I can't prove the other half of her claim by hanging with my "real" friends.

Why am I facing real teenage problems? This is bullshit.

Sasuke drove me home that day, asked me if I wanted to talk about it – he still didn't know what "it" was – and sighed when I said no. I don't like talking about my feelings, Uchiha!

It had been an entire week of me eating my lunch alone with Dave Grohl's beautiful voice reverberating in my eardrums and of my strained relationship with Naruto as he thought me not eating lunch with them had something to do with him. Fool. He'll catch on soon enough. Hopefully.

I haven't spoken to Ino since our little tussle and had only seen her face a few times in the hall. I'd catch her looking at me with a sad expression and abruptly looking away when we made eye contact.

I'm not gonna lie, I miss her whining.

I got her text on the 9th day since our argument. It read, "We need to talk. And not just about my idiocy." Proper spelling and everything. She means business. I'm kind of worried to hear what she has to say.

We made plans to meet at some sushi place on the following Friday.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

We were in writer's craft.

"Are you retarded?"

"Yes."

"Snap out of it. Are you upset at me?"

"No." C'mon, Uchiha. I thought you were smart.

"Then tell me what's eating at you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Listen, I know you don't like talking about your feelings but it's not healthy to be this angry all the time."

I turned to look at him. "But you always seem angry."

"I seem angry, I don't feel angry."

"Touché."

"Sakura…" He said in a warning tone, like my mother. Mother Sasuke.

"I had a fight with Ino," I blurted out too quickly, "You know Ino, right?"

He nodded his head.

"Well, she said some bitchy stuff for not hanging out as much as we used to. I haven't spoken to her since. That's all you gotta know."

"Okay, thank you for telling me."

"Aye aye, Cap'n."

It was Thursday. Friday was coming too quick. Dad comes home really late everyday. Mom complains about my sleeping habits. Sasuke is too sexy for his own good and we're just friends. Karin keeps giving me the stink eye. Naruto is still being a dense motherfucker. Kakashi is telling me that my artwork is more depressing than usual, not as gruesome; whatever that means. I want to jump Sasuke. The concert we bought tickets to is being cancelled and there's no rain check, just a refund. I'm scared to face Ino. What else does she want to tell me? Did I mention that I want to tap Uchiha's ass?

My life is pretty hectic right now.

Uh hey guys… it's been a while, but I'm back. Sakura's a little depressed in this chapter so less humour, I apologize! Enjoy~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, how's your summer been? I've been sleeping all day and staying up late watching movies so yeah that's my excuse for taking over a month to write the next chapter ok sorry…enjoy~~ **

I woke up to shouting.

"No! You come home so late, I'm already asleep by the time you drag your ass to bed!"

"Please, Mitsuko. I have work to do after hours."

"You never worked this late before!"

"Well, things have changed. I've been swamped with new partnerships and I'm on the design team for the new courthouse down by Lakeshore."

"Well it's not difficult to do your work here. At home. With your family. At least come in time for a late dinner once in a while?"

"I can't. I will get distracted and it will take longer for me to get my work done."

My mother's screams died down, her voice weakening. I could hear her sniffling from behind my closed bedroom door. Once I realized what the screaming was about and who was arguing with who, I stayed put in my bed, still enveloped in my blanket.

"Do you not care about us?"

"Of course I do."

I couldn't grasp on to what they said next as they both lowered their voices, the eye of the argument perhaps? Let's hope not.

I finally got my ass up, no longer worried about them realizing I heard their little argument and walked over to my bathroom. I was ready and dressed within fifteen minutes and my mother put on her cheery smile bidding me a 'good morning'. My dad had already left as I heard the garage door rumble while I was emptying my bladder.

My mom offered me a ride to school as I was tying up the laces to my newly-paint-splattered shoes. I like them. They make me seem more artistic. I accepted her offer and arrived safely regardless of my mom taking the left turn lane and cutting off the guy in the middle lane in the center of the intersection. Again.

I was sitting in my seat, sipping on my water when Naruto walked in looking kind of down. Jeez. Was the moron still worried about me presumably hating him? God. I needed to set things straight.

"Hey Naruto, come over here." He whipped his head in my direction, clearly surprised that I spoke to him and hesitated for a moment before he made his way to my desk.

"What's up Sakura?" His lower abdomen (not his crotch, ladies!) pressed against the top right corner of my desk. He had a painful look in his eyes.

"Look, I know that you feel like I don't want to be your guys' friend anymore, but that's not true."

He said nothing, silently telling me to continue my little explanation that I definitely did not practice in the mirror last night!

"I don't know if you caught on or if the others told you but me and Ino had a little fight."

He nodded his head.

"It doesn't really matter what about, she just said some hurtful things and I don't want to be around her."

"Ya, she seems down lately." Naruto [finally] added to the conversation.

I nodded. "We made plans to talk tonight. So hopefully things will be back to normal soon?" It came out as a question.

Naruto seemed to feel relieved. "Good. I've been worried. About what you said. I thought you didn't want to be _my _friend anymore. You told Shika that something was going on with Ino but you texted me saying that you didn't feel good. I…I felt like you didn't want to talk to me about things that you know…that friends tell other friends…"

I nodded. "Oh Naruto, you know I don't like talking about my feelings. And it was just one of those excuses you say in the moment when you don't want to talk about something. I knew you'd pry and wouldn't leave me alone when I needed my alone time so I just told you that. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He nodded. "Good. I missed you." He rasped.

"I missed all of you guys." I cracked a smile.

He took a seat beside me. "You guys better patch things up."

"I hope so."

In writer's craft, something happened. Something that I would never expect to happen. Ever. In my life. Neji Hyuuga, THE Neji Hyuuga approached me as I walked through the door. And said hi. And asked if my name was Sakura. And proceeded to follow me to my desk after I nodded and said that yes, Sakura was my name, indeed. He did the same thing Naruto did and pressed his abdomen to the same corner of my desk. What is it with guys and their crotches coming so close the very corners of my desks?

"You're friends with that girl Tenten, right?" Ah, I see why he was talking to me but I decided to play dumb for the time being.

I shrugged. "Ya, we're pretty close. Why?"

"Uh well…" He scratched his head awkwardly. Was Neji Hyuuga nervous? Oh my Jesus. I will remember this moment for the remainder of my life.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok look," He sat down in Sasuke's seat and turned his body towards me. I mirrored his action. "I think she's cool and I saw her play soccer and she's really cu- I mean, I wanna get to know her…"

I gave him a suggestive smile and wiggled my eyebrows. Just to make him even more nervous.

He chuckled a bit. "So will you help me out? I saw you guys horsing around in your last period class, I was walking by, and I assumed you were good friends?" His last sentence came out as a question.

I nodded. "Ya we're good friends and ya, sure I'll hint to her and start bringing you up in our little conversations." I wiggled my eyebrows again.

"Here's the thing, though. I've never spoken to her before."

I patted his shoulder. "You my friend are hopeless."

He gave a somewhat nervous laugh.

"Don't worry I'll help you out." He still had some traces of worry in his eyes but overall, he looked relieved. He gave a slight nod. "Thanks Saku-"

"You're in my seat, Hyuuga." A familiar voice interrupted.

We both looked up to see a somewhat peeved Uchiha looking down at us –well just Neji – with an irritated expression. I took my hand off Neji's shoulder and said person gave Sasuke the same suggestive smile I gave him as we were talking about Tenten. Aw hell no. He stood up and put his hands up, in a gesture of defence.

"My apologies, Uchiha."

He got up, with the same smirk, and looked in my direction. "Thanks, _Sakura-Chan_." He put emphasis on my name and the 'chan'.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Neji-_kun_." I played along with his game. Sasuke seemed to be more irritated and dropped into his seat quite gracefully as soon as Hyuuga's back was turned.

"What the hell was that?" He pretty much spat in my face.

"Whatever do you mean?" I gave him an innocent smile.

"You know what I mean, Sakura." The way he said my name, the way he said my name. No need to be so rude and abrupt, Uchiha!

"Oh come on. Is it so hard to believe that someone like Neji Hyuuga would ask out someone like me, Sakura Haruno?"

He turned his body toward me like Neji had previously done.

"What?" Some of his saliva spat and I think it would be safe to say that some of that saliva was laced with venom.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. He likes Tenten."

He relaxed a bit (insert giggles here). "And the fool can't muster up the courage to ask her out on his own?"

"Basically." He chuckled. Probably at the fact the Neji Hyuuga needs help with girls and that he actually asked for some. Or at his conclusion jumping.

"So how's Ino?" Thanks for reminding me…

"Conversation of doom tonight at 7."

"Hope you guys patch things up."

I turned to look at him. He was facing the front of the class. "Yeah, me too."

It was 6:54 and I was waiting in front of the sushi place, sitting on the curb of an empty parking space. Me and Ino always waited for each other outside of our pre-planned destinations. I always came early. I hated being late, and if I couldn't come right on time, I'd be there with minutes to spare. I took the bus so I couldn't wait in my [mom's] car.

I saw the nose of a deep blue Honda civic and began to stand up. My heart rate accelerated a bit. Ino waved to me from the driver's seat and began to park in the spot I was sitting in front of. I waved back and we gave each other weak smiles as she slammed her door shut. We walked inside, exchanging 'hey's' and were seated at a booth on the left side of the restaurant.

We didn't start speaking until we filled out the sheets of what we wanted to start with. I check marked pretty much the whole sashimi and hand roll section whereas Ino wanted to start light and checked off miso soup and edamame. We gave the paper menu to the waitress –who barely spoke English, mind you – and began sipping on our drinks. Ino, green tea. Me, water. I hate tea. Especially flavourless green tea.

"Look," Ino started. I averted my gaze on my straw to the girl in front of me. "I really, honestly take back what I said. I just said it to hurt you and so you'd come back to us."

"I und-" "Let me finish." She cut me off, but I nodded and let her proceed. I didn't want to talk anyways. "I feel like shit. I just always kind of, you know, liked Sasuke and wanted to be his friend and be apart of his 'popular' group and when you started hanging around him all the time…I just got jealous and I feel really terrible."

I nodded. "Don't worry about it, he's not stealing me from you guys and I sure as hell will not be hanging around his group of moronic friends."

She gave a light laugh. "I just…I just got worried. I felt like I, we were losing you."

"You weren't. I love you guys and I'm really sorry if I've been distant lately. I've just been really busy and when I had free time I just wanted be alone, you know?"

She nodded. "You did absolutely nothing wrong, don't apologize. Do you forgive me?"

I nodded. "Of course. I understand that you were just PMSing or something… " I broke into a toothy grin. She did as well. "Shut up!" We both laughed.

She got up to slide in beside me and give me a make-up hug. Im not a 'hug' person but I returned it with equal enthusiasm and squeezing. She returned to her seat in front of me and told me that if I didn't eat lunch with them on Monday, she'd "kick my ass". The waitress placed a platter of sashimi that could feed 3 people and a soup bowl on the table.

As soon as she left, Ino decided it was time to pry into my life. "So what's up with you and Sasuke?" She gave me that same suggestive smile that keeps popping up everywhere!

"What do you want to know?" I returned the smile.

"Oh my god!" Her smile broadened. "Do not start with me…" I snapped my chopsticks apart and rubbed them together to get rid of the stringy splinters.

"Well, he hasn't made any moves yet so we're just friends…"

"Yet?" She raised one of her thin eyebrows.

"Well, sometimes I feel like he likes me like the other day he got jealous when Hyuuga was talking to me."

"Hyuuga was talking to you?" She looked confused.

"Oh I see how it is. Everyone thinks it'd be the end of the world if the likes of someone who isn't a loser would talk to me!" She chuckled a bit. "He likes Tenten."

"Oooooh!" Ino loved gossip. Especially if it pertained to ~romance~.

Well, the rest of our evening consisted of me explaining the NejiTen situation (as Ino dubbed it) and the SasuSaku situation (again, Ino).

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Ino's question kind of freaked me out. Ya, I'm physically attracted to him and if he hit on me I'd definitely let him but do I like him? Like, would I date him? We have similar interests –especially music, which is the most important thing! – and similar views (we're both atheists and would kill someone if they hurt our family members). We have similar senses of humour and sarcastic ways. I like being around him without the urge to punch him in the throat… he isn't the douche I thought he was…

There was a long pause. And then I finally nodded.

Ino squealed and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"My little Sakura is growing up." She said in a singsong voice.

Oh dear god, help me.

**Sorry if it seemed kind of rushed and if there was too much dialogue, this chapter just turned out like that. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS and a special thanks to –drum roll please- ~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuSakuKawaii~~~~~~~~~~~ for gracing me with your lovely comments on almost every single chapter yay~~!**


End file.
